What If
by andinify
Summary: Madge is nowhere to be seen. After the bombing of District 12, everyone thinks that she's dead—along with the ashes of her gigantic mansion, and her parents. But what if all of those notions are wrong? What if Madge actually still alive, yet so broken and almost as good as dead. What if Gale found her, in the middle of the forest, alone? What would he do, then?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my very, very first story so first of all: my apologies for everything. I'm not a native English speaker either, so… sorry if there's anything wrong with the grammar, vocabulary, anything. I'll be glad if some of you are willing to tell me later:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of those character belong to Suzanne Collins. If they belonged to me, well, Gale & Madge wouldn't end up the way they ended up now. :'  
**

**Enjoy—and oh, review please!**

It was in the middle of the summer. Ten years after the rebellion won. He's back in the twelve's forest. Again, yet alone. Not with his trustworthy hunting partner, not when she was in the pool of hatred towards him, for killing her sister.

_That's it_. He groans. There's no such a thing as peace for him anymore. Not when his mind's wandering around and back to those old, painful memories. And unfortunately, his mind has never ever stopped thinking about them; especially when he's all alone. Like this.

He hadn't realized he was already wandering around mindlessly, and too far away from his normal route. His eyebrow frowned, trying to remember this path. _No way, _he thought. He looked around, and realized he was too drowned into his thoughts. He knows his forest like his own-second nature, but not this part. He remembered stop in the edge of the furthest area of the forest he has ever been, but not really remember how he'd ended up here.

Suddenly, his hunter ears heard something. He froze. After a few seconds and nothing happened, he started to take a step. Soundless, like he always does. Moving towards the sound's source, his eyes travels around, trying to see something out of place. Behind a tree, he then saw a squirrel. Right before he felt relieve, an arrow went right through the squirrel's eyes. He jumped in shock, then looked up to see who was the archer.

He did feel a tidal wave of shock hit him, really hard until he hardly could breathe when he saw who _she _was.

Blonde, pale white skin, with worn-out clothes, yet still looked beautiful—_where did that thought come from, any__way? _He once thought—standing fiercely, and also in the same shocked expression written all over her face—Madge Undersee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of those character belong to Suzanne Collins. If they belonged to me, well, Gale & Madge wouldn't end up the way they ended up now. :'**

They were still frozen in shock. Neither of them made the first move. And finally, after a moment that felt like an eternity, her lips moved open as if she was going to say something. And she did. "G-Gale?" His eyes grew wide. He knew that voice. It's her. It's really her. "Madge? Is this really… you?" She gulped, then nodded. He looked down to the dead squirrel, and moved up to see the bow in her hand. He's familiar with it too. They're... they're… "Isn't that… my bow?" Madge glanced to the bow in her hand and a bit of apologetic smile appeared on her lips. "I guess so. Sorry, I took them the first time I went here, maybe years ago. I was thinking I'd only borrowed this and return it later after I practiced a little. But…" she trailed off. "But what, Madge?" A teardrop fell from her eye. "It was the night when the bombings happened, Gale. That day I was just so frustrated and I needed some air. Katniss ever told me that if I'm willing to go to the forest and dare enough to go alone, it's okay if I go, without asking her first. So I went under the fence, several hours before the dusk. And right after I slipped through it, I heard the hum. It was electrified, a second after I got through it. I felt so scared, and couldn't think of what should I do." Tears started to streaming down her cheek, so he decided to move and sit next to her under a tree trunk.

"I decided to take your bow and arrow, and keep praying and praying the fence would be unelectrified as soon as it could. I went inside the forest, practicing what Katniss had taught me when she showed me the forest for the first time…" "She ever showed you here?" He cut in disbelief. Madge eyes widen, and reluctantly said, "Yeah. She said she needed a company while she's hunting because… well you know, you were already working in the mines and had no time for her except Sunday. So I agreed to come along here. With her." "Until these, area?" he waved their surroundings. "Oh, no of course. She didn't show me this far. Just nearby the fence but safe enough for not be seen by anyone." Gale nodded, felt a little annoyed that Katniss showed someone else their place—special and private place. But he suddenly snapped into the reality that the new Katniss now may not accept him anymore here. Or even worse, shoot him with her arrow right after she sees him—if she sees him. "Alright, go on." Madge looked into his eyes, then took a deep breath. "I kept practicing for several hours, then decided to go back to the fence. Unfortunately it's still electrified, so I went back to the forests. I kept coming back for some times yet the fence still electrified. I was starting to panic because I was afraid I'm going to stuck in the woods forever. Well it seems a reality now." She sighed. "I think it was the fifth time I was on my way back to the fence when I heard them. The hum. Of the hoverplanes. They passed above me then not a minute later I heard the bomb being dropped. In District 12. That time I was truly freaking out. I had no idea what was going on since I didn't watch any of the games that day. I ran, ran away. As far as I could get. I fainted several times, ate any berries I could find, and kept ran away. Finally I ended up here." She said quietly.

He took a deep breath. "And how did you get so… handy with those bow?" he asked. Madge flinched, "Well it's been years Gale. I don't even know how many years it's already been since… the bombings. All I can do is kept practicing with these bow as my only thing to keep survive. To stay alive. Perfect takes practice, isn't it?" she smiled. The edges of Gale's lip moved. A thin line of smile formed. "So… you've been here for 10 years? Seriously? And still survive?" he asked, still in disbelief. Madge chuckled a little. "Well it does seems that way, doesn't it?" Gale snorted, "Ha. Yeah, of course. I wonder where did that classy merchant girl go? After ten years of surviving in the wilderness…" "Seriously Gale, is it killing you for admit that I'm a bit more than that spoiled-little brat merchant girl? After all of, this?" she cut him off, then pointed to herself. He raised his eyebrows, staring at the girl—no, woman in front of him. She's no longer that sixteen years old-spoiled little brat merchant girl for sure. She lost her parents in the bombings, she has been living in the wilderness and survived for ten years… right. He must admit it. "Um, Gale?" her voice snapped him back to the reality. "Huh?" Madge laughed. "Right. Ten years living in wilderness not only making me a twenty six years old-hunter, but also making me able to amazed a-Gale Hawthorne? Wow. I should get a credit from that." He chuckled. "Whatever," she chuckled again.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Madge's mind starting to wonder about this growing-up man beside her, whatever that brought him there. "So… Gale, would you tell me, about what brought you here? And what has happened outside? I've never met anyone so I don't know what it is like now outside." She asked carefully. Gale spinned his head toward her. He sighed. "Alright. Here it goes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Hunger Games. All of those beautiful characters belong to Suzanne Collins. If they belonged to me, well, Madge & Gale wouldn't have such ending as they had. :"**

**A/N: ****Okay so this is it, chapter 3. Thank you for your time for reviewed my story, **_canadiangirl97. _**I do really, highly appreciate that :')**

**Anyway, I tried to edit my previous chapters to add the disclaimer (I forgot to put one) but I don't know why it couldn't be updated. So, sorry. A lot. I didn't forget to put one for this chapter, though;)**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and don't forget—review please!**

For some times that already seemed like a long, long time, Gale told Madge all things that happened after the bombings. How he saw so many massacres along the way until he felt like he'd throw up, the cry of his sister that started to overwhelmed him, how chaotic it was, until how crowded when people tried to get through the fence. He rembembered the panic attack when he almost lost his family, but thankfully found them again already safe outside the fence.

Then he told her about the huge hoverplanes that took all of the remaining survivors of District 12 to—surprisingly—District 13. How dark it was underground, how strict the schedules were, all of them. How he enlisted to go on a mission to save Peeta from the Capitol, and how the new Peeta shocked all of them; Katniss included. How brokenheart she was when she saw Peeta tried to kill her.

Then he went with the story of him, Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, and some other soldiers that Madge doesn't know barged into the Capitol. How the mission went, with all of the details. And finally, how the bomb he (thought he) designed being dropped and killed plenty of children that were going for medical help—included Katniss' sister, Prim.

Madge gasped in shock. "So… Prim is… dead?" she asked, in a really, low, and careful voice. Gale nodded. "Yeah. And I am the killer. I designed the bomb. And it killed her!" he screamed. He threw his head into his hands and started to sob. Madge hesitated at first about what she had to do, seeing this man—who she always admire in her entire life for his strength, determination, and care—is now broken. The strength that usually there in his eyes, covered by tears, and showed her how vulnerable he was actually.

Carefully, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rest her head on his shoulder. "Ssh, Gale, it's okay. It's okay. It's not your fault. It was a war however, and war breaks people's heart. There must be someone killed in a war Gale, and unfortunately, it had to be Prim. At least you weren't dropping the bomb yourself, were you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Look," she moved and kneel in front of him. She put her finger under his chin, and tilted it up so he could look straight into her eyes, "it is _not_ your fault, Gale. Okay? Keep that on your mind, it is _not_ your fault. It's okay if it bothers you, but that's it. You can't just let that breaks you. You're strong, you're a survivor, remember that. Okay?" he sniffed. "But…" "No buts. Stop it Gale, try to get over it okay?" she cut him off. "Madge, you don't understand. We barely knew each other…" he trailed off. "That's the point Gale. Look, consider me as a stranger. We, are strangers. I am the same like the other people in the entire Panem. But see what I thought? It's not your fault that made the Mockingjay's sister died. And that's what people might also think about you. People die Gale, and it can be in a million ways. Maybe that's what fate had written for Prim, to made her die in a war. But that's it Gale, fate, destiny, whatever it is, they'd already made the decision. Prim, you, me, Katniss, Peeta, everyone will die in their own way. And it's no one's fault. Even if there's someone's hand that made them die, yes. But it is probably the way of how they would die. Someone's hand would be involved. Alright?" he took a deep breath, then nodded. "Good," she said. Moved back to sit beside him.

Another silence. Yet Madge's hand was in Gale's shoulder, stroking him in a soothing way. "Madge…" he whispered. "Yes?" "Come with me," Madge spinned her head. They held each other gaze for a moment, then Madge frowned. "Where?" Gale scowled, "You would stay here? For how long? Don't you want to get out of this forests already?" Madge gasped. "Oh my god! Of course!" she squeals, threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you, seriously, thank you. I forgot I haven't thank you to find me here!" He laughed. "Well, thanks to my mind and my feet. They brought me here." She chuckled. "Alright, give my thanks to your mind and your feet then." They laughed. He stood up then offer his hand, "Come on, we've got a long way to go. I still have to find my way to the familiar path before I know how to get out from this forest." Madge giggled. "What's so funny? We're lost okay…" he groans. Madge laughed again, hard. "Seriously, Gale. You haven't lost in a day, yet you're already that anxious. Don't you remember? I'm already lost here for ten years!" He snorted. "Fine, you won by that. And only that. You'll get my revenge anyway someday," "Ha. Don't you dare." She retorted. "Yeah? Let us see."

**Sorry guys. I have to cut it here. It should be a longer chapter but… well too long, I guess. And that would be better if I separate them. So, this is it! I'll work on the next chapter as soon as humanly possible;p R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Hunger Games. All of those beautiful characters belong to Suzanne Collins. If they belonged to me, well, Madge & Gale wouldn't have such ending like the had. :"**

It's a long walk. They didn't talk much. Just a few necessary lines of words. Madge caught a few rabbits plus the squirrel she shot when she met Gale, then cooked it for them while they took a rest.

"So, you learned to cook as well, huh?" he asked. Madge looked up, the blushed a little. "Of course. You don't think I'd eat these things raw for ten years, do you?" she asked back. Gale chuckled. "Surely not. The princess. Eat squirrels and rabbits—raw. Wow, never come to my mind so far." She threw a handful of leaves to his face. He laughed. And she likes that. Always have. Always will, the sound of his laugh. So… cheerful.

"Stop that, okay. I hate it. Please. Don't you see how I look like? Worn out clothes, messy hair, how could me like that still make you call me a 'princess'?" She sighed in annoyance. "Alright, alright. Sorry," he threw his hands up then grinned. "And um, for the record, you're still look pretty even though you're no longer in those fancy clothes anymore." He stopped. Just thought about what have come out from his mouth. Did he think about it? No, certainly. He's not a typical think-before-you-say person. Not at all. She raised her eyebrows. "I see. Your apologize accepted anyway, you don't need to make it up actually." She said, stirring the squirrel above the fire.

He flinched a bit. _What did she say?_ "What? Make it up to you? For what? I wasn't lying about your appearance, though. Despite the fact you'd believe it or not. But seemed from your reaction… I think you don't, do you?" He shot. Madge spinned her head, then shrugged. "You used to be so sarcastic to me, so I don't have any idea that would be another of your sarcasm or a truly compliment." She answer nonchalantly. He sighed. "Madge, I'm sorry okay? For everything I've done in the past. I know I was being a damned jerk all the time to you. Just… forgive me, can you? I've lost everything. My bestfriend, my friend, Prim…" he took a deep breath. "And I don't want to loose any more single thing from my life. Especially not when I just got one." He continued. Madge frowned, "And what does that suppose to mean?" Gale stared at the young lady in front of him. He shrugged again. "Nevermind,"

They continued their walk. It's been hours since they first started walking. Gale began to recognize the path. "Hey, I know this path. We're getting close, Madge!" he turned around to see Madge. He did see something different in her eyes, though. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. I just so thrilled to find out that I'll be out of this forest. Finally. You don't have any idea how long I've been dreaming to get out of here. I miss being in the crowd. With so many people…" she looked up the sky, and sighed. "Is it different out there Gale? You haven't talked much about the new situation out there. It must be better, right?" He nodded. "Of course, how could it not be? That's why we rebelled, after all. To make things so much better."

Madge studied his face. "So, how is Katniss? Have she worked things out with Peeta, after that hijacked-thing?" He didn't answer for awhile. After a minute, "I don't know. I haven't gotten back here since the rebellion won." Madge's eyes widen. "What? Is that still all about Prim?" "Of course. What else? Katniss hates me okay. Prim is the only thing that matters in her world. And I killed her. How am I suppose to face her, after I did such a thing?" his voice cracked.

"O-kay… Then where have you been staying lately?" "District Two." She frowned. "What's in District Two? It was one of the career district anyway. And I know you hate all the things related to the Capitol, Careers, whatsoever. Why on earth would you go there?"

"I got a job there. And that was also a perfect excuse so I don't need to go back here again." He said flatly. "I see, but why are you here right now?" Madge asked. Confused. "Well I miss this forest. The lake, the trees. The surroundings, everything. So I decided to come visit." She nodded, "And when are you planning to go back to Two?" she added, hoping he wouldn't plan to go back soon. She don't know what and where to live. She has lost her parents, and she has no relatives anymore. "With the last train today I guess. It'll depart around 8 p.m so I need to get out from here as soon as possible." He answered, still hasn't realized Madge expression. "Oh," was all she could say.

All of the sudden, he remembered. She doesn't have anyone else. She doesn't have anywhere to shelter. And he had no idea where he would take her. To his family? Definitely not. He doesn't want them to know he's here. If they know, they'd just freak out and urge him to stay as long as possible. And that's the least in the world he would do right now.

"Madge, where are you going to stay after we get out from here? Do you have any relatives or anything else you could think of maybe?" he asked carefully. She just shook her head. "I have no one else Gale. That's just what I was thinking a second ago. What and where to live after this. I don't have any idea," she sighed. "Why don't you just come with me to Two? My apartement has one spare bedroom and it seems too big for only one person. If you'd like, of course. Your choice."

Madge flinched. "Are you sure? What if your family find out? Besides, I'm no one to you. What would people think about that if they found out, the famous _'cousin'_ is living with a stranger…" she trailed off. He shrugged. "I don't mind and don't care a bit. You'd come or not? The fence is already in front of us, you should consider it before we get through it in a moment." He said. She looked in front, and surprised to see the familiar District Twelve's fence is in front of her eyes. "Alright. I'll come. But if you suddenly change your mind, you don't need to hesitate. Just tell me okay? I'll find another place to stay." He smirked. "Good. But don't be surprised to see how my apartement look like, alright?" She laughed. "Messy, isn't it? Don't worry. I'll clean it up once we arrive there. Just take that as my gratitude for you to let me move in with you." "Deal."

**Chapter 4 is done! Well for your information, I'm considering to have a sequel of this story. You know, if I continue this story with of them in District Two, it won't really match with the summary so… I'm planning on a new different story of this, about how they continue their life in District Two together. **

**Oh and just an additional information here: Gale had not fallen in love with Madge just yet. ;p**

**Anyway, this might be the end of the story. So… thank you for following, reading, visiting! I do really grateful for that. And about the sequel, don't worry. I've come up with the idea so, maybe I can post a new story tomorrow, or the next day. I'll post something here to let you guys know if the sequel is up.**

**One more time, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! Cheers, {}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just want to fulfill my promise: I've posted my new story, so I guess it'll take a few hours before it'll be up on the site! It's called **_Blooming Fire _**(I knooow, it's really soon. Yes. But I just had nothing to do and the ideas were starting to overwhelmed me so, here it is:D ). Read and review please!**

**Anyway, thank you for **canadiangirl97 **, **TheGoldenHairedMockingjay **, ** .watching **, for reviewed me. You have no idea how grateful I am;)**

**For the last time once again, thank you for everyone, and everything! :)**


End file.
